Assassins creed: birth of the brotherhood
by j-key 3
Summary: Ezio realises that keeping the peace is to big a job for one Assassin alone, no matter how skilled he may be, so he begins building his brotherhood post-AC2 and pre-Brotherhood EzioXRosa OCxOC Strong language, violent scenes and sexual scenes maybe enjoy.
1. Prologue

Hey thanks for deciding on giving this a read, This Story begins exactly where the game finishes and i am hoping to give my own account of Ezios life up until the new Assassins creed, feeling in the gaps as it were. Now just to warn you this is primarily a story about Ezio building the brotherhood in Florence and venice etc, however i'm a big EzioXRosa fan so there may be some of that later, and if you ask me to i'll make it for certain ;) anyway enjoy

* * *

The light flickered off as the form in front of Ezio disappeared, He stood there a moment dazed and confused. What had the one called Minerva been talking about? What would come off her cryptic warning? And who was this….. Desmond she mentioned? A sharp pain shot through Ezios side, jogging him back from his thoughts into the real world. Quickly wrapping his wound and swallowing some medicine to ease the pain, Ezio left the room what had torn his world apart. It was supposedly this room what the Spaniard, as well as his father, had spent most of their lives and now his, looking for But it had only left Ezio with more questions. He pushed it to the back of his mind and shook his head, there are more important things then 'the ones who came before'. Like the ones who will come after for example

Reaching the top of the stairs the Assassin looked into the pit he had entered, the papal staff still standing in its socket with the Apple resting inside of it. Swiftly crossing into the middle of the dark room Ezio gently pushed the apple out of the hole in the staff and returned it to his pocket. As he did this he looked over at shaking bundle of robes to one side of the pit where the defeated templar lay.

Rodrigo Borgia, or as the common masses and crowds which Ezio hid himself knew him, Pope Alexander the 6th. He was once Ezios greatest enemy, as well as threat but now he lay at the Assassins feet, merely an old man who has had his self importance and reason for living stripped away from him. Ezio turned away from him, every muscle yearning to run to him and plnge his blade into the vile black heart that beats within the Spaniards chest, so that he could feel the pain that the young Ezio felt when he had seen his father and brothers die. However the Assassin restrained himself, Killing him wouldn't bring them back.

To stop the temptation from overwhelming him Ezio turned toward the edge of the pit and braced himself, then ran, leaping the grabbing the side of the pit and finally wincing as he pulled himself up and onto the floor above. After quickly checking the wrappings around his waist and seeing they held, He quickly set off again using the hidden door to get back into the chapel he had came through, climbed a ladder set against some scaffolding and ducked through a gap what led to the outer corridors of the Vatican.

As he made his way through the winding passages, mingling between the monks so the Guards would not notice the shadow slipping by them, Ezios thoughts turned to home, he could not wait to be back to see his uncle Mario and his mother, Leonardo and the other Assassins, even Claudia, as annoying as she could be, would be a welcome sight at this moment. Then his thoughts drifted to Rosa. He had not seen her since the day she had told him that the Spaniard was in Venezia ….not since his Birthday… Ezios trail of thought was lost as he stepped out into the blinding light of the Itallian sun beating down on the gleaming white walls of the Vatican. Ezio smiled as a cool breeze hit his face. The Assassin walked to the edge of the wall and scanned it finding a ledge wide enough for him to stand on jutting from the side of the wall. Stealthily the Assassin dropped onto it and then lunged into the shimmering blue water below him. There was a miniscule splash as Ezio broke the surface of the water again and began swimming towards a small fishing boat moored to a jetty on the river.

As Ezio reached the boat and began to climb on to the top deck a hand extended in front of him, with a glance at the owner of the hand and a smile, he accepted it and pulled himself on to the boat."Honestly _mi Amico_, we are getting to old for this, I sincerely hope this an end to the matter" Leonardo said calmly, as he was hurriedly untying the ropes mooring the boat to the thin jetty."your right" Ezio replied "to old to be doing this on my own anyway" "what do you mean?" Leonardo asked, throwing the ropes on to the jet and hoisting the small sail on their boat. "I mean old friend, that this old body needs new blood, our order is becoming closer to extinction every day, we need new recruits, fresh blood, What we need is a new Generation of Assassins. I can't do this on my own for much longer, I need help" Leonardo stifiled a grin, "The great Ezio Auditorie, asking for help? I never thought I would see the day" He chuckled again " And who exactly will teach these new recruits?" "Well that's easy" A grin flashed on Ezios face matching the sparkle in his eye "me of course" Leonardo rolled his eyes as he turned to port and Ezio slumped with a lingering smile on his lips and dreaming of the great assassins yet to come.


	2. Chapter 1: Venezia

Okay, from just the first reviews i get the general feel that most people want an EzioXRosa story, which i am all to happy to oblige, but i will make it that the EzioXRosa bits are all in one chapter so those who aren't as big fans on the pairing can skip over it without missing any of the story :)  
I know, it is very nice of me lol ;)  
Enjoy,

* * *

Ezio awoke to the sound of waves splashing against wood and sailors shouting orders to each other across the deck. He sat up and rubbed the back off his neck to try and relieve some of the stiffness he had gained laying on the cramped hammock he had slept in during his trip. While in a Daze the old assassin got out off the horrible excuse for a bed and began to dress, he put on his hidden blade first with practiced ease. Then his under clothes and then His Assassins robes over the top of them. As he picked up the Chest plate his hand swept over it and lingered on The A no it's midriff. It was simpler than all the other insignias that Ezio bore on his armour, though that was most likely because this armour wasn't originally his, It was created by Altaïr ibn La-Ahad, One of the greatest assassins the Syrian branch of the order, or for that matter any branch, had ever produced and according to uncle Mario, Ezios ancestor. He smiled at the memory of the great assassins tombs he had raided in order to get this amazing piece of equipment which had in turn made him an even greater assassin. Ezio lifted Altairs gift over his head and strapped it in place round his body. Then he set to work with the rest off his armour. He had just finished when Leonardo poked his head round the door

"Ezio, we are getting ready to dock, we will make land at Venetian the next few minutes. I suggest you get your things together and make your way to the top deck."  
"_Grazie _mi_ amico, _I'll be there soon" Ezio replied "give me a moment"  
"very well" Leonardo smiled and closed the door behind him. With a sigh Ezio picked up the small sack in the corner of the room and opened the wooden door into a dimly light corridor. He walked down it and climbed the staircase at the end, looking up and being forced to shield his eyes from the bright venetian sun. Then the smell hit him, which would have made him recoil if he wasn't so used to it, the smell of rotting fish and human sweat, no other place then the Venetian docklands.  
"Ah Venezia, your beauty still astounds me" Leonardo murmured as Ezio reached him.  
"And your smell still sickens me" Ezio said jokingly nudging Leonardo  
"As I remember, last time we were here you found yourself your own beauty in this city, hmm Ezio?" Leonardo jeered.  
"Si that's true, but that was a long time ago. Things might have…..changed since then." Ezio replied his head dropping and his eyes glassing over at the mention of Rosa.  
Leonardo could not keep the surprise out of his voice "Ezio, this is not like you at all" he looked at the gang plank being put against the ships port side and the sailors hurryingly urging the other passengers off so they could set sail before the tides changed. "Go and see her my friend, I'm sure she missed you, ask her to come back to monteriggioni with us"  
"since when have you been interested in my love life Leonardo?" Ezio enquired with a questioning look in Leonardo's direction.  
"Believe me my friend, your late night activities do not concern me, however she is different, you said so yourself. "  
Ezio remembered all to well, one night when he felt he couldn't keep things bottled up anymore and told his friend everything….that and the vast amount of wine he had drunk at Carnavale might have something to do with it.  
"besides" Ezio looked over at Leonardo as he began speaking again " If you want an ulterior motive you could always say you need help training these _Assassini Bambino _of yours. Hmm?"  
"I doubt she'll leave Venezia, it's all she's known her whole life, and she's content with that." Ezio sighed.  
"She'll leave if it's you who asks her." Leonardo replied with a smile "you must be quick though, our ferry leaves in two hours."  
"_Grazie mi amico_" Ezio winked at Leonardo, vaulted the railing of the ferry and jumped, landing between two traders arguing about some goods, then rising quickly took of sprinting towards some stacked crates gracefully made his way to the rooftops and ran off into the distance.  
Leonardo sighed "then again, sometimes it's just the same old Ezio" He chuckled to himself and made his way to the back off the ship to see if he could persuade the captain to stay in port a while longer to give Ezio time to return.

Ezio sprinted across the rooftops and along archways then dived with the grace of a sea bird into the shimmering water, when he broke the surface he swam full speed towards a bridge, briefly diving for a few seconds to avoid the guards patrolling it and then swimming at full speed again towards a gondola loosely tied to a jetty. Untying the small boat and grabbing the oar, he made the rest of the way through Venice's Labyrinth of Canals until finally reaching the Palazzo Della Seta. Ezio pulled himself to the side of the Palazzo and moored the Gondola to a ring set within the walls.

The Assassin looked up to the top of the marble structure and began to climb.

* * *

So yeah, sorry for leaving it like that but i felt like uploading this as it was, so here it is. :)

_Grazie __mi amico_ - thank you my friend_  
Assassini Bambino_ - baby assassins


End file.
